


Что скрывают маски

by Lisenik, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Igret!Finch, M/M, PWP, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все боятся мистера Игрета. Но только не Джон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что скрывают маски

Противотанковый гранатомет — отличный повод для знакомства. Особенно если ваш новый номер — международный террорист, а вы иногда — подпольный торговец оружием. Финч честно старался поверить, что у террористов тоже бывают неверные или чересчур ревнивые жены, финансовые проблемы или сумасшедшие соседи, претендующие на десять сантиметров газона. Все проведенные проверки и поиски в даркнете говорили о том, что Фарук Амирханов, а также Хасан Анвар и Карим Абдель Халиль — псевдонимы одного и того же лица, которое, однако, в данный момент не угрожало национальной безопасности, а просто готовилось совершить какое-то обычное бытовое убийство. Ну, или стать его жертвой, но это Финч представлял себе плохо. 

— Это не ты должен идти к нему, а он к тебе, Финч. Ты легенда, а он какой-то самоучка-пиротехник, — настаивал Риз.  
— Боюсь, что мистер Амирханов видит все как раз наоборот. К тому же я медленно хожу и могу произвести впечатление.  
— Ты же продавец. Почему ты со своим товаром должен идти к покупателю?  
— Я бы не хотел устраивать встречу на нашей территории, мистер Риз. А чтобы обустроить безопасное место где-нибудь еще, нужны деньги и время.  
— Ну представь, ты будешь сидеть в кресле, как на троне, и тебе не придется никуда идти. Я встану у тебя за плечом, а Шоу обыщет гостей, — Риз ухмыльнулся, — к их вящему стыду.  
— Я — только за, — вставила Шоу, покосившись на стенд с фотографиями «гостей».  
В воздухе повисло молчание. Финч опустил голову, несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Я полагаю, решать это мне. И потрудитесь впредь держать свое мнение при себе, мистер Риз, — от этого тихого, презрительного голоса у Джона побежали мурашки и даже как будто дрогнуло сердце. Мистер Игрет, легендарный торговец оружием, как будто распространял вокруг себя ледяную пустошь. Самин нашла в себе силы хмыкнуть, но высказать что-то более членораздельное не решилась. Джон стоял, словно парализованный, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Чувства требовали бежать. Или замереть. Или убивать. Умом он понимал, что Финч не опасен, и этот диссонанс в конце концов позволил ему овладеть собой. Липкий страх и восторг от собственной неуязвимости, которые он испытывал, напоминали ему о первом поцелуе, первом прыжке с парашютом, первом убийстве. Джон почувствовал, как, помимо сердца, в нем дрогнуло что-то еще. Мистер Игрет… заводил.

Это ощущение Джону хотелось сохранить в себе на целый день. Поэтому встречу, торговлю и бурные попытки пререкания он созерцал с каменным лицом, любуясь Гарольдом и поддерживая внутри должный градус ужаса. Глядя на почтительно-испуганно замерших террористов, он вдруг представил, что они все испытывают то же, что и он, а потом мысленно посмеялся над собой. Только когда в момент оживленного спора ближайший сподвижник Амирханова, внезапно выхватив Узи с криком «Как же ты меня достал!», прицелился в собственного главаря, он на секунду вышел из оцепенения, почти не задумываясь прострелив психу колено. Впрочем, это оказалось излишне — остальные террористы были вполне лояльны и уже сами расправились с нападавшим. Джон снова отстранился от ситуации, лелея свое восхищение боссом, который только поморщился при виде всей этой неразберихи. Зная Финча, он понимал, чего это ему стоило.  
— Я ухожу. Вы только зря потратили мое время, господа, — волна презрения, исходящая от мистера Игрета, казалось, сейчас посбивает террористов с ног. Они даже на время прекратили выкручивать руки своему бывшему товарищу, который все еще голосил о той несправедливости, которую ему пришлось испытать, будучи правой рукой Амирханова.  
Теперь Джон сердился. Все эти расшаркивания, извинения и категоричное «Я не собираюсь иметь дела с клоунами, которые не могут держать в узде своих подчиненных» занимали время, а Джону хотелось заполучить Финча… то есть мистера Игрета в собственное пользование. 

— Вы сегодня удивительно задумчивы, мистер Риз. Что-то вас беспокоит?  
По возвращении на конспиративную квартиру Финч, естественно, устроился в своем кабинете, окруженный мониторами и ошметками какой-то техники. Джон про себя отметил, что эта личность тоже любит полный контроль, только действует гораздо мягче.  
— Есть одна вещь, Финч, — Риз присел на стол, глядя Финчу прямо в глаза. — Я тут подумал… — его голос опустился до проникновенного шепота, — а как у мистера Игрета обстоят дела с личной жизнью?  
Финч вытаращился на него снизу вверх, приоткрыв рот, медленно осознавая новую для себя вещь: оказывается, эта, мягко говоря, не самая приятная его личина может вызвать подобный интерес. Потом он попытался представить, каковы были бы постельные предпочтения такого господина. Примитивная психология утверждала, что ночью он должен быть либо совершенным милашкой, либо таким же помешанным на контроле и доминировании, как и днем. И первое… показалось Финчу неинтересным.  
Он вспомнил, как однажды, в результате недопонимания, его охрана приволокла к нему Риза, связанного, с мешком на голове и еще не совсем очнувшегося от усыпляющего газа. Правда, тот уже успел где-то стащить перочинный ножик и почти перерезал пластиковую стяжку на запястьях, когда Медведь унюхал знакомого и повалил его на пол, вылизывая лицо и повизгивая. Но ту пару секунд, когда Риз стоял перед ним на коленях, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на подозрительно знакомых ботинках, Финч запомнил очень хорошо, потому что ему было стыдно. Стыдно потому, что где-то в глубине души ему понравилось видеть Джона в полной своей власти. С того дня они перестали ходить вокруг да около, и их странные отношения переросли в самые тесные. Однако их близость всегда была с привкусом странной неловкости. Финч не привык врать себе и понимал, что когда-нибудь его желание открыто доминировать должно будет выйти наружу. Очень удачно, что под рукой оказалась такая подходящая личность, как мистер Игрет.  
Финч захлопнул рот и сощурил глаза, склонив голову набок, словно надевая маску. Несколько секунд он разглядывал Джона, словно какую-то диковинку, давая понять, что его предложение услышано и игра принята. Затем он резко перевел взгляд туда, где обычно лежал его блокнот, а сейчас, против всех правил, оказалась чья-то задница. Джон, тоже вступая в игру, вскочил со стола как ужаленный и теперь стоял перед Финчем… нет, перед Игретом навытяжку, опустив глаза в пол.  
— Ну-ну, и что же такого интересного ты мне можешь предложить? — Игрет развернулся в кресле, поглядев на Риза в упор, и у того мурашки забегали по коже. Утреннее ощущение беспомощности и одновременно вседозволенности вернулось в полной мере. Между тем Игрет опустил руку себе на колено, при этом как бы нечаянно указывая на свой пах. Джон был благодарен за подсказку — хотя присутствие мистера Игрета будило в нем вполне определенное желание, до обдумывания практической стороны он так и не дошел. Плавно опустившись на колени перед боссом, он взялся за молнию его брюк. «Финч меня убьет», — пронеслась в голове последняя мысль.  
Неловко Джон взялся за постепенно твердеющий член и лизнул пару раз, затем, вспомнив кое-что из личного опыта, пощекотал языком головку, обвел вокруг. Устроившись поудобнее между расставленными пошире ногами босса, он принялся сосать более энергично, периодически кося глазами вверх и пытаясь уловить выражение лица Игрета. Один раз ему это удалось — однако его одернули резким «не отвлекайся». Босс выглядел довольным, а загадочный взгляд его прищуренных глаз вернул Джона в состояние восторженной тряпки, вызывая знакомые мурашки. Собственное возбуждение тоже требовало выхода. Хотелось прижаться, потереться, хотелось почувствовать мягкие губы на своем члене. Джон понимал, что, скорее всего, это ему сегодня не светит, и нашел особое удовольствие даже в таком болезненном возбуждении. Все, что ему хотелось ощутить на себе, он проделывал с Финчем. Интересно, как долго он сможет пробыть таким спокойным?  
— Умница, — ехидная реплика сверху напомнила Джону, что его босс все еще мистер Игрет, и нужно приложить усилия, чтобы не услышать в свой адрес чего-нибудь язвительного. Обхватив член рукой, Джон выписывал на нем языком узоры, то и дело впуская его в рот глубоко, насколько мог. Краем глаза он отметил, что босс даже не снял очки, и галстук его в полном порядке. Внезапно ему представилось, как Игрет, такой же невозмутимый и чистенький, как будто он родился и вырос в этом костюме-тройке, возьмет его на смятой постели в соседней комнате. В этом было что-то совершенно непристойное, как в том, чтобы вожделеть робота или инопланетянина.  
В этот момент член в его рту вздрогнул, и Джон почувствовал, как напряглись бедра, на которые он опирался руками. В волосы ему вцепились судорожно сжимающиеся пальцы — о, да, так и надо, и какое-то время процессом управлял Игрет, заставляя его брать в рот резко и быстро. Пока вдруг не замер, вытянувшись и чуть ли не подпрыгнув в кресле, а Джон почувствовал во рту соленое и горькое.  
— Довольно. Встань. Раздевайся, — в голосе босса слышался все тот же слегка дребезжащий металл, но дыхание было частым, щеки зарумянились, и последнее слово он выговорил, облизнув губы. Джон следил за языком, как завороженный, попутно представляя себя лакомым блюдом, пока Игрет старался восстановить дыхание.  
Медленно потянувшись к пуговицам рубашки, он принялся расстегивать одну за другой. Звездой стриптиза Джон себя не считал, поэтому решил сделать ставку на естественность. Он позволял любоваться тем, как мягкая ткань рубашки скользит по коже, как приоткрывается еще и еще немного мускулистого тела. Внимание Игрета он захватил полностью, и теперь оно отдавалось сладкими спазмами в животе и мучительной болью в возбужденном члене. Сейчас ему хотелось быть похожим на журнального красавца — босс заслуживал только идеального, однако тот, казалось, был вполне доволен увиденным. Игрет обошел замершего, как статуя, Джона по кругу, любуясь, затем провел пальцем по длинному шраму от осколка на спине, словно впервые заметил. На миг, кажется, под маской промелькнуло лицо Финча, и Джон обернулся.  
Действительно, личина слетела — наверное, впервые они смогли воспринимать друг друга как целость. Каждый шрам на теле Джона рассказывал свою историю, и иногда Финч был ее частью. Игривый настрой растворился во взаимном сопереживании и отголосках того страха, с которым ему доводилось сидеть у постели раненого. Однако и неловкость, которой боялся Риз, не вернулась. Финч обнял его сам, как будто делал так всегда.  
Какое-то время они пытались осознать, что же изменилось, а потом Финч проговорил:  
— А знаешь, Джон, я думаю, мы тогда не зря купили этот гранатомет.


End file.
